


A Lover With a Fire in His Heart

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Holding Hands, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Trees, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: Simon and Baz go to get a holiday tree
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Lover With a Fire in His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> pine trees ! holiday trees ! trees !
> 
> i like trees :)

**Baz**

Simon has stars in his eyes. I’m reminded of the night when he first shared his magic with me.  **Twinkle Twinkle Little Star** might have put stars all around us, but even then I’d had difficulty looking away from his eyes. Thin, blue irises, surrounding pupils that were dilated in the low lighting. I swear I could see the night sky reflected and shimmering in them. I’m reminded of that, because now Simon is looking around the entrance to the pine tree farm. The entrance is surrounded with trees covered in baubles and tinsel and fairy lights are hung on the tall fence surrounding the property. It’s dark out, and the lights look like stars.

Daphne took my father and I here the first holiday they were together. I remember sulking the entire time. I didn’t like Daphne at first. But at the end of the evening, she asked me to make the final decision on which tree we should get. And the next day, we had decorated the tree together, just me and her. She won me over pretty fast. I’m hoping to do the same with Simon.

We’ve been together for almost a year now. I’m about to start drowning in exam season at uni, so I want to bring some more joy into Simon’s flat (and life). He seems drained these days, more than he has before (except maybe that night in the Weeping Tower). My plan seems to be working, however. He looks invigorated. It makes me smile, and when I do, he turns to me and grins. I feel my smile growing wider until we match.

“I’ve never had a tree before,” he tells me. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

“I know Snow, you’ve told me.” I squeeze back.

“Stop being a prick.”

I’m about to retort when he leans up and kisses me. It takes me by surprise, though I try to not let it show. Simon hasn’t been comfortable with PDA lately, so I’m not going to give him a reason to be ashamed of it. He pulls away after a few seconds. He’s blushing. I lean down and peck him on the lips.

“About that tree,” he mutters. I clear my throat and nod.

“Lead the way, Snow.”

I let him lead me around the rows of trees. He gravitates towards the Fraser Firs. I know he likes the scent of pine trees. When he needed to find a shampoo to use instead of the foul school-issued one, I took him to where I buy my own. He didn’t want to have the same one as me, and after smelling all of them right there by the display, he decided on a pine scent. I think he loves the shampoo more than he loves me. Though, he hasn’t said it yet. I don’t know if he loves me. But I can almost convince myself he does, with how he’s pulling on my arm and dragging me around. I stumble after him like a lost puppy. He might not have Magic anymore, but he’ll always draw me in. He’s intoxicating.

We stop in front of a tree. His grin is turned towards me at full force. It’s bright in the low light. I would kiss him again but he’s begun talking.

“I want this one,” he states. I glance at the tree Simon’s taken us to. It looks… miserable.

“The top is crooked,” I say. “And the lower branches have no needles on them.”

“I like it.”

“Of course you would,” I sigh. Of  _ course _ he would. just when I think I can’t hold any more emotions for this boy, he goes and does something  _ stupidly _ endearing like this.

“We can get another tree,” he pipes up. His voice sounds smaller, and his smile has diminished. “I mean, if you don’t like this one, we can get another one, there’s one over there that loo-”

“Snow.”

“It’s really not a big deal.” He starts pulling me towards some other tree.

“Snow.”

“Baz just… Come  _ on _ , I don’t want to ruin your Christmas by getting this tree, I didn’t know it mattere-”

“ _ Simon _ .”

That shuts him up.

  
“This tree is great. I love it.”  _ I love  _ **_you_ ** , I almost say.  
  


He looks at me, then at the tree, and then back to me again. A smile returns to his face.

I am so weak.

I am so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> title from last christmas because it was stuck in my head while writing this
> 
> the tree lot is inspired by the one in the glee video where they sing last christmas


End file.
